


Impulse Buy

by Bunnywith



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slight possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky buys a Captain America tank top then tries to hide it from Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Buy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [snickerdooble's adorable Bucky doodles](http://snickerdooble.tumblr.com/post/86247264594/various-bucks-being-cute). Look at him in that shirt, he's so CUTE.

Bucky’s out shopping by himself when he sees it. A basket filled with frozen burgers (Bucky will never get over the miracle that is frozen food, much less frozen burgers), instant coffee and milk hangs from his metal arm, nearly slipping from his grip when his eyes land on it. Out of the corner of his eye while attempting to navigate the huge Wal Mart he sees the familiar pattern of red, white and blue circles with a white star in the center – Steve’s shield. But on a tank top. 

Bucky sets the basket down at his feet and reverently touches the shirt, feeling how soft it is. Filing through the different sizes on the rack, he pulls out a size large and holds it against him, a little quiver of joy spiking through him as he looks down at the symbol printed on his chest. His eyes flick to the price above the display. He’s been told that $9.95 is a great price for a shirt, but the economics in his brain are still fixed in a time when men’s shirts cost $3.70, so he’s momentarily outraged, but his anger quells when he spies himself in a nearby mirror, Steve’s shield emblazoned on his front.

He knows he’s being silly, but he throws the shirt into his basket and goes to the checkout, lets the indifferent girl scan everything, and pretends not to hear the total as he hands over some of the money Steve keeps giving him. Bucky goes straight to the bathroom with his groceries in a plastic bag and pulls his new tank top out of the bag, tears off the paper tag and misses the plastic tag. It’s going to itch like crazy but he leaves it, pulls off his grey shirt, and tugs the tank top over his head. Bucky looks at himself in the mirror over the sink and feels his face flush a little. With the shield logo on his arm in place of the former red star and the same logo on his shirt he looks like the biggest Captain America fanboy ever, and that makes him so happy.

Bucky leaves the store with a smile, chest puffed out a little more, hoping everyone he walks past in the parking lot notices his new shirt.

It’s not until he’s nearly home that he realizes Steve is home and will probably give him a funny look for wearing Captain America merchandise around Captain America. Steve likes to tease him sometimes and call him Coulson, and if he sees Bucky wearing this shirt, he’s definitely going to call him Coulson for the rest of the day. It’s not that he considers it an insult – Coulson is a skilled agent, calm in a crisis, smart as hell, and Bucky can appreciate anyone who understands what a treasure Steve is. He just doesn’t like the insinuation that Bucky’s some kind of fanboy for his own boyfriend, even if he is.

He absolutely doesn’t have Captain America toys that he keeps impulse-buying.

When Bucky parks in front of their apartment he roots around in the back and finds a zip up black hoodie. He pulls it on, zips it up, and walks up eighteen flights of stairs (Bucky likes the view) to their apartment. He walks in and sees Steve reclining on the couch, reading the newspaper. 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve calls out without looking up.

“Hey.” Bucky returns the greeting and puts his purchases away. He walks past Steve with his grey shirt still in the bag to put it in the hamper, but Steve spots it.

“You got a new shirt? Lemme see.” Newspaper folded and set aside, Steve sits up and gives Bucky a sweet smile, interested to see what Bucky’s selected. Bucky’s taste in clothing is evolving beyond black shirt/black pants/black shoes now that he’s remembering more of himself, and Steve likes watching him experiment with new styles. He’s always supportive no matter what strange thing Bucky brings home, but he knows that if he shows Steve his new shirt, all that awaits him is a strange look and a teasing smirk.

Bucky holds out the grey shirt in the bag and Steve raises a brow.

“That looks like the shirt you were wearing when you left. Are you wearing a hoodie? Bucky, it’s 85 degrees out, why are you wearing that?” Steve stands and steps in front of Bucky, going to unzip the hoodie. He’s only gotten it an inch down when Bucky drops the grey shirt he’s holding and grabs the zipper protectively, turning away from Steve, but it’s too late. He’s already seen it.

“…Hey, Buck…” He can hear the laughter in Steve’s voice and Bucky’s face burns bright red. Strong hands grab his shoulders and turn him around so they’re face to face, an amused look on Steve’s face. 

“Are you wearing a Captain America shirt?”

His response is immediate and bursts out of him like a rocket.

“NO.”

A complete and utterly obvious lie. Bucky’s defiance falls away and he glances down like a child caught being naughty.

“Yes.” He confesses. His hands fall way and he allows Steve to unzip the hoodie and push it off his shoulders, studying the sight of Bucky wearing a Captain America shirt. The shy blush on his cheeks is too cute and Steve brushes his knuckles over Bucky’s cheekbone, still laughing a little that Bucky was so desperate to hide this from him and still looks like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“It looks good on you.” He’s seen people wearing shirts with his shield on them before, and while he’s always been amused and strangely pleased to see them, it’s never given him a possessive little tremor like he gets now when he looks at Bucky. “But Bucky, if you wanted Captain America on you, all you had to do was ask.”

Bucky’s nose wrinkles up like he’s just caught wind a dead skunk marinated for three weeks in feta cheese and he smacks Steve over the head and yanks his shirt off.

“I’m returning it.”

“What? Aw, come on, Buck, that was funny!” He thinks it was, anyway. Steve steps in front of him and blocks the door so he can’t leave the apartment shirtless with the tank top clutched in his metal hand. Steve pries the shirt away and holds it out against Bucky, that pleased look still on his face. He slides it back over Bucky’s head, and Bucky slips his arms through the arm holes, crossing his arms protectively over the symbol, like Steve will stop teasing him if he can’t see it.

“It looks great on you, Buck.” Steve gives him a small kiss on the lips and that’s the end of it. He doesn’t call him Coulson or a fanboy, he just sits back down on the couch and continues reading the paper. Bucky eventually sits down beside him and turns on the tv, his arms relaxing and uncrossing, revealing the logo on his shirt. 

Steve glances at him through the corner of his eye, smirks, and turns to the next page.


End file.
